Dragon Ancestors
by Shadic the pegasushog
Summary: When a 15 year old who's ancestors were dragons or part dragon has to go to his real home he will make new friends have to learn to live with his new life and save the world once to twice. OCxOC.
1. A new home

**_I don't own Spyro or Sonic. I only Dragon the human-dragon and other dragons and dragoness not seen in the Spyro games. Nira, River and April belong to The 5th Dragon Guardian. Also this story will be from Dragon's POV when he wakes up in The Dragon Reamls. Sonic won't be in this story but will be in the next one but I have to put Sonic in the disclamer as Sonic is in the start of every chapter and end of chapter joke._**

**_Chapter 1 A new home_**

**_YO Dragon what you doing?_**

_If you must know, I'm doing my fan fic story._

**_What you doing that for come on, you need to take a break._**

_If you say so. _Grabs an RPG and aims it at Sonic.

_**Oh crap.**_

In a land called The Dragon Realms everyone was living their lives like they did before the Dark Master Malefor was freed. You see The Dragon Reamls was saved by a brave puple dragon called Spyro and a brave black dragoness called Cynder but, lets save that story for another time as there is another story of a being that comes and live the rest of his life in The Dragon Reamls and this is his story.

In the city of Warfang also know as The Dragon City the two heros Spyro and Cynder had just retuned a day ago and there was already talk from the remaining Dragon Guardians of another being ment to live in their world and that it was time for him to do just that. Spyro and Cynder where in their room at The Dragon Temple talking about what they was told about this person.

"I wonder if this person is a dragon or dragoness." Cynder said to Spyro.

"We was told that this person was a boy." Spyro said to Cynder.

"I don't recall The Dragon Guardians say that this person was a boy." Cynder said to Spyro.

"The Dragon Guardians referred this person to ''he'' when they said things about him" Spyro said to Cynder.

"Yeah, your right, still I wonder what Terrador ment when he said that some of this person's ancestors are half dragon just like the person is." Cynder said to Spyro.

"Yeah, I think I know Terrador means." Spyro said to Cynder.

"Really?" Cynder asked Spyro.

"Yes, I think Terrador means that this person is going to and not going to look like a dragon in one way or another." Spyro said to Cynder.

Before Cynder could say anythink else to Spyro, Spyro kissed Cynder on the cheek and went to sleep. Cynder woke Spyro up and asked him "What are you hiding from me, what did The Dragon Guardians tell you that they didn't tell me?"

"I'm not saying a word." Spyro said to Cynder which made Cynder send a ball of poison like acid his way but missed him.

"That was just a warning shot. Now tell me what else you know." Cynder said to Spyro.

"This person is also your brother." Spyro said to Cynder leaving Cynder in shock.

Cynder asked Spyro with shock in her voice "My... My broth... brother?"

"You'll understand when he get's here, night Cynder." Spyro said to Cynder went back to sleep.

"Um... Spyro do you know my brother's name?" Cynder asked Spyro making Spyro open one eye.

"Yes, I was told his name was Dragon." Spyro said to Cynder.

"Still I can't believe that Nira is also my sister." Cynder said to Spyro.

"Yeah, and River is my brother, it funny." Spyro said to Cynder.

"What's funny?" Cynder asked Spyro.

"Nira's your sister and River is my brother and they are in love and we are in love." Spyro said to Cynder.

"Oh that, I guess my brother is going to be the old one out." Cynder said to Spyro.

"Yeah, I know." Spyro said to Cynder before they both kissed and went to sleep.

Meanwhile in another world Cynder's 15 years old brother Dragon was spending the remaining time in this world with his friends as he knew that gone past midnight his time in this world would be up. At midnight Dragon looked around his room and all the things he had done with his very best friends that he knew he would never see again then a portal opened in frount of Dragon and as Dragon when into the portal you could hear him say "Good bye old world, hello new home."

**Dragon's POV**

As I woke up I was in a big stone room with only the daytime light coming in from the one window behind me, as I got up I saw that my skin was a very pale white and was look almost dragon like, I also had a white dragon tail and white dragon wings, I still had my brown hair and was still wearing my white short armed top, black tracksuit bottoms and white trainers, I also had a strang mark on my right hand that I was one of my sister would have on their head. As the stone door to the room opend I saw a full growen green dragon, a full growen yellow dragon, a full grow blue dragon, a puple teen dragon and a black teen dragoness with same on her head that I had on my hand.

As the green dragon came up to me he said to me "My name is Terrador, you must be Dragon."

I said to the green dragon called Terrador. with bit of anger in my voice "Yes my name is Dragon."

The puple dragon then said to me "Carm down."

"Well you haven't been just tooken away from the life you knew." I said to the puple dragon.

"Leave Spyro alone brother." The black dragoness said to me.

"So I take it your my sister." I asked the black dragoness.

"Yes, my name is Cynder." My sister Cynder said to me.

The yellow dragon then said to Cynder "Give him some time, you would be like this if you had to leave the life you knew behind."

"Your right Volteer, I would be like my brother is acting right now." Cynder said to the yellow dragon called Volteer.

I then used my warping power to warp behind them and said "And don't think about geting me to do traning, I know how to work my elements."

"How did you do that?" Cynder asked me.

"You'll find out in time, but know this it will take a long time to do it, if have the power inside you that is." I said to Cynder.

"What are you talking about?" Cynder asked me.

"Like I said you'll find out in time." I said to Cynder.

I then started to walk off with Terrador said to me "Come back here you still need to meet your other sister."

"Other sister?" I asked Terrador.

"Cynder should know who and where she is." Terrador said to Cynder.

"Yes Nira." Cynder said to Terrador.

"So my other sister is called Nira?" I asked Cynder.

"Yes, come on, I'll take you to her." Cynder said to me and I followed her to get seeing Nira out of the way.

"Listen, I know your not happy about being here but, this is your life now." Cynder said to me.

"I know but, how would you feeling having to leave your friends behind?" I asked Cynder.

Cynder didn't say anythink to me but I did hear her say to herself "The next few days are going to be very long."

"I heard you say that sis." I said to Cynder.

"What are you going to do about what I just said?" Cynder asked an angry tone.

"Nothing, yet." I said to Cynder as she walked up to a another black dragoness around 27 years old with a red underbelly and wings with white horns, who was siting by herself outside the temple.

The black dragoness turned around and said to Cynder "Hi Cynder, I take it this is our brother?"

"Yes Nira, our pissed off brother." Cynder said to the black dragoness called Nira.

"Oh come on he can't be that bad, you two have just got off on the wrong foot." Nira said to me and Cynder.

Cynder looked at the ground and said to Nira "Your right Nira."

"If you say so." I said to Nira in a lest angry tone of voice.

"Your carming down fast." Cynder said to me.

"I've had to control my anger for a few years." I said to Cynder.

"Problems with your fire fury?" Nira asked me.

"Whats't a fire fury? And no I have no problems with my fire element, and I have an attack called firestorm!" I said to Nira.

Then a 25 year old blue dragon with a tint of yellow and yellow horns with blue streaks running in them came up to us and said to Cynder and Nira "Hi Cynder, hi Nira."

Cynder said to the blue dragon "Hi River."

Nira then said to the blue dragon called River "Hi love."

Then River saw me and asked Cynder and Nira "I take this is your brother and Cynder how many times do I need to tell you call me Riv?"

"Ok, I will." Cynder said to Riv.

"So what's your name?" Riv asked me.

"My name is Dragon."

"So what did The Dragon Guardians want with you and Spyro?" Nira asked Riv.

"Well me, Spyro and Terrador are going to be gone for a day or two." Riv said to Nira.

"Why are you not going to be here?" Cynder asked Riv as Terrador and Spyro came up to us.

Terrador said to me, Cynder and Nira "We've found a very special artifact that needs to be recoved."

Terrador then looked at me and I said to him "Why are, oh no no no."

"Yes, your coming as well." Terrador said to me.

_How you feeling Sonic?_

**_You BITCH._**

_Why am I a bitch?_

**_You shot me with a RPG_**

_Well now you've got another RPG coming._

**_Come on._**


	2. The White Dragon's Guradian

**_I don't own Spyro or Sonic. I only Dragon the human-dragon and other dragons and dragoness not seen in the Spyro games. Nira, River and April belong to The 5th Dragon Guardian._**

**_Chapter 2 The White Dragon's Guradian_**

**_Come on Dragon no more RPGs._**

_Ok I'll stop it with the RPGs._

**_Thank god._**

_And will start Lighting Bolts._

**_You bich,_ **sorry but we are having problems right now so here is the next chapter till we sort this problem out.

That night in the temple I couldn't sleep, so I was standing outside the temple geting some fresh cold air. When it is 1 hour till midnight Terrador walked up next to me and said "You should be resting for a trip."

"Nah, not yet, and what do you want?" I asked Terrador.

"I just saw you out here and came to tell you to rest." Terrador said to me lieing to me.

"Yeah yeah, tell me the real reason." I said to Terrador.

"There's no lieing to you is there?" Terrador asked me.

"I can tell when people are lieing to me, now tell me what you really want." I said to Terrador.

"Ok this artifact is a sword." Terrador said to me.

"So why is this sword classed as an artifact?" I asked Terrador.

"Well this sword is call The White Dragon and is sword that only you can wield, but is said to be guarded by a very special black dragoness who somehow has contorl of all 8 elements." Terrador said to me.

I said to Terrador as I started to walk back inside the temple "And many have tried and failed?"

"Yes, only one person will be able to defeat her and clame the sword, the person who can only wield The White Dragon, and that person is you." Terrador said to me.

I stoped walking with my back to Terrador asked him "So that's why I'm coming along?"

"Yes, but it's also said that the Guardian is ment to be the lover of the wielder of the sword." Terrador said to me.

"I think you have the wrong person, I mean I'm not even a dragon like you are" I said to Terrador.

"Are yes but she's like you part dragon, that's way so many dragons have fallen to her.

The as the next few days went by me, Spyro, Riv and Terrador had made our way to the temple of where this sword was, on the second it was morning and we was outside the temple of the this sword deep in the forest and the door was open, I felt that somethink was wrong I'm we could see the sword right there is frount of us just like it was a trap, I was right because as Spyro went near the door to the temple it shut and a female voice could be heard saying "If you are here for the sword, you must prove that you are the one to wield it."

"SHOW YOUR SELF." I shoult out to this person.

"If wish." The voice said and a black human-dragoness came out of the trees and landed in found of us. She had more of a dragon body then I did and no clothing hell she looked almost like Cynder with hands and feet apart from her chest was silver. When she saw me she said to me "Well, well this should be fun."

"So, I take it your the guardian of The White Dragon sword?" I asked the Cynder look alike.

"Yes my name is Kate and you won't be able to defeat me." Kate said to me.

"We'll see." I said to Kate.

I then used my warping power (Man I need to give it a name soon) to warp behind Kate and hit her in the chest with my right fist while it was charged up with electricity sending flying into a near by tree.

Kate got up and started laughting. "What's so funny?" I demarded to know.

"You only have one element even when we'er almost like each other your still weak." Kate said to me.

"I'll show you who's weak." I said to Kate as electricity appeared on my arms and then lightning came down from the sky on Kate and stayed on her for about 4 more seconds. Kate then fell to the ground but woundn't let her self give up and tired to get up so I made fire come out of the ground under her but she was just healed by it "What?" I asked her.

She started to laugth at me and said to me "You've just healed me."

"I won't be making that happen again." I said to Kate.

"We'll see." Kate said to me.

Kate then sent a ball of of ice at me but I made ice come out of the ground right in frount of me to stop the ice ball and then used my warping power appeared and used a thunder drop on her but missed but the shockwave didn't miss her and sent her to the ground but before I could pin her to the ground she had knocked me into the wall with a powerful wind blast, when I got up dashed towards me and held me up the wall but I charged my body with electricity making her let go of me and I then pinded her to the wall.

"You going to give up yet, you can't go on my longer like this?" I asked Kate.

The door to the temple opend and Kate said "Very well take the sword, your the one I've been waiting for, and I have to say I think your beautiful."

"I could say the same about you." I said to Kate making her go red in the cheeks.

We have now sorted out our problem so now back to Sonic and Dragon.

_**FUCK YOU DRAGON.**_

_Amy's behind you Sonic._

**_What? Where?_**

Sonic turns around and Dragon thowes an ice grenade at Sonic.

_**FUCK**_Sorry but we now having another problem but we'll got back to Dragon and Sonic in the next chapter.


End file.
